


This is why Norman shouldn't drink

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [7]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: AU, Crack, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up.”<br/>Aka Norman has one too many drinks and ends up trying to fight a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why Norman shouldn't drink

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dream.  
> Part of the: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus

 

          He was new in town. He had tried to make a good first impression in front of Lt. Carter Blake, but that was shot when he fell on his ass.

He sighed and took another swig of the cheap alcohol he was currently consuming in the bar, he had checked out when he was transferred to Philadelphia. His vision had already begun to sway with another sip of the glass.

          Slowly he began to stand, and he tried to walk, but it was more of a wobble than a walk. He didn’t get very far before he bumped into a table.

          “Hey man, do you need a ride home?” Ethan asked with concern.

          “Fuck off.” Norman growled, his Boston accent slurred as a result of the alcohol.

          “You can’t drive in your condition, though. Is there someone I can call?” Ethan asked with concern.

          “What part of “fuck off” don’t you understand?” Norman growled as he attempted to punch the stranger in the face. Instead, he ended up crashing into the table beside them.

          “Can you hear me?” The voice finally reached his ears.

          “What happened?” Norman asked, slowly standing up.

          “I think you hit your head when you tried to fight me.” Ethan told him. Norman blinked when he made that statement. He slowly touched his head-yep, that’s blood.

          “Ouch.” Norman finally spoke of several minutes of silence.

          “Ouch indeed. Come on, let’s get you up.” Ethan told the stranger. Norman looked at the stranger that was helping him and shit he’s attractive.

Ethan grabbed the stranger’s hand, helping him up as he slowly got him to stand.

          “I’ve called an ambulance. They’ll be here in an hour.” Ethan told the stranger.

          “I’m Norman Jayden, what’s your name?” Norman asked the stranger.

          “I’m Ethan Mars.” Ethan answered.

          “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Norman blurted out. Ethan chuckled.

          “You’re really drunk, but thank you.” He smiled.

Soon enough the EMTS arrive on the scene. After tending to Norman’s wound they started to load him in the back.

          “Can I ride with him? He looks nervous.” Ethan asked the EMT.

          “Alright, we don’t need him going into Cardiac arrest. Come on.” The EMT told him as he climbed in the back.

          “Sorry about trying to punch you in the face. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Norman asked.

          “A date would be a nice way to make it up to me.” Ethan told him.

          “Alright, it’s a date.” Norman smiled, falling asleep as the ambulance drove away.

 

 

 


End file.
